Talk:American Oil/Standard Oil
Attention See the discussion below. If anyone is able to access the original commercials or notes on them, and determine the actual name of the company, it would help greatly. Checking any commercial lists in books like The Works or Designs and Doodles might also help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:33, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I just checked Chronological List of Commercials, and noticed an entry for Standard Oil of Ohio (Sohio), for 1960. Is it possible that these ads with Clyde and Charlie were likewise for Sohio? That seems a likely explanation to me. I'm tempted to move it there anyway, with a note in the text on the situation, since it bugs me a bit having an entirely non-existant company name here. Andrew Leal (talk) 21:28, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Check with Danny before merging/deleting/moving. He's got a pretty good list. — Scott (''talk'') 21:46, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::See the discussion below. Basically, everything he knew about it is below. Peter suggested a move, based on a false assumption and the fact that there was no info on the original article title "American/Standard Oil," and that's where it stands now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:49, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Yep, still check before merging/deleting/moving. — Scott (talk) 21:51, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::::That's why I brought it up here. I'll leave a note on his talk page, but honestly, at this point, it seems the best thing to do is see if someone actually has seen these ads. If not, since the original text mentioned "SOHO," which is non-existent, and the name of the real company is Sohio (suggesting a simple letter omission), and it *is* confirmed that Henson did spots for that brand, then it seems the best thing to do would be either move, or rename this "Unknown Oil Company Spots." Since again, the current name didn't come from Danny, and is completely false. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I figured it out. The notes from the Henson company files that I have say "American Oil/Standard Oil", and that's the correct name. Designs and Doodles actually says "American Standard Oil Company" on page 54, but that's incorrect, as I'll explain. :::::: According to this history of Standard Oil, there were a whole bunch of different companies that split off when the Standard Oil monopoly was broken -- basically a different version of "Standard Oil" in every major market. Over the years, some of those little companies merged back together, and changed names. Utah Oil Refining became Utoco, and Indiana Standard and Nebraska Standard became Standard. ::::::Here's the money quote: "In late 1960, Indiana Standard decided to tweak its marketing strategy. Amoco and Utoco became American, leaving Standard in the midwest and American for the rest of the USA." ::::::So "American Oil/Standard Oil" is actually correct -- by 1966, when this ad was made, the company was called Standard Oil in the midwest and American Oil elsewhere. ::::::The "Standard Oil of Ohio (Sohio)" commercial in 1960 is a different deal entirely. -- Danny (talk) 02:50, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Aha! Rapture! Mystery solved! So, should this be moved back to American Oil/Standard Oil? Since I still think the present title is a bit off, and your research proves it. And obviously a note about the Sohio wouldn't be amiss. The joys of monopoly break-ups. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:53, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I changed the page name. If anybody wants to do a little scanning, there are pictures of Clyde and Charlie on pages 54-55 of Designs and Doodles... -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Company Name Why is this "American/Standard Oil?" I thought the company was called American Standard Oil, and I can't find any other references on the Internet with the slash in the company name. -- Peter (talk) 18:01, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :That probably came from Karen's list, and it's probably random. I'll change it; good catch. -- Danny (talk) 18:27, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, as far as I can tell, there's no such company as American Standard Oil either. And there's no SOHO, not that I could dig up. There is Standard Oil of Ohio, SOHIO, formed after the breakup of Standard Oil for anti-trust reasons. It looks like the whole article needs to be investigated regarding precisely who the sponsor was. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:30, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Further research shows that "American" attached to "Standard Oil" appears to just be an adjective in articles discussing megers or deals with other nation's companies (German, Canadian, etc.), although it is also slightly possible that it was used as a full company name early on. Regardless, Standard Oil as such went defunct in 1911 when it was broken into a slew of smaller companies, including SOHIO, most of which were later absorbed by still other companies. I have found scanty but fairly reliable evidence or Pan American/Standard Oil being linked, though now both have basically become part of EXXON. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:33, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::This is what happens when you hit the Random Page button. It feels like Anything Can Happen Day on the Mickey Mouse Club - I mean, on the Muppet Wiki! -- Peter (talk) 18:49, 10 August 2006 (UTC)